This invention relates generally to the field of amusement devices,and more particularly to an anamorphic type particularly adapted for use in conjunction with the serving of food in fast food establishments and the like and privately on celebratory occasions.
The difficulty in entertaining children of relatively tender years at a table for any substantial period of time while waiting to be served, and even after service is well-recognized. The probelm essentially stems from the lack of means for occupying their attention during such period, as as a result, there is usually a desire to leave the table during a mean and wander about the establishment in search of excitement. When one adult is supervising several such children, the task can become quite burdensome. Many parents of such children attempt to bring with them some small manipulative toy, but often the use of the toy increases the chance of spills and mishaps. Even where this is not the case, the attention span of young children is quite limited, so that having a single toy at the table is not always sufficient.